Dead Souls
by Time's mortal enemy
Summary: Chihiro and Haku have met again, but one of her new friends has followed her! Now her friend is on his way to his doom, and there seems to be nothing she can do about it. CxH, onesided OCxC Read and Review FINISHED, TBC!
1. Book 1

Dead Souls  
  
This story takes place a few years after the movie is over. Chihiro returned home, and spent the next few years making new friends and dreaming of Haku. The friend that this story is concerned about is named Link (a/n- no relation to the Zelda game). Link is a young 14 year old who has fallen desperately in love with the 16 year old Chihiro. After years of waiting, Chi has decided to return to the spirit world to once again visit her beloved. Unbeknownst to her, Link has followed her. The story opens just after Chi has met all of her old friends, and has been left alone with Haku for the first time that day.  
  
*~*  
  
I don't know why I followed her. I mean, she'd probably be very upset if she knew, but I had to know who this boy is that she dreams after. I hope that that's where she's going. We went quite some distance before arriving at one of those old run down amusement parks. Kind of a weird place to be meeting the love of your life. Oh, I HOPE she isn't upset when she finds out I followed her. It would drive me absolutely mad not to have her speaking to me.  
  
She's entered, and since there's no going back now, I follow. Just as I reach the entrance, I notice that the wind seems to be entering the long tunnel that leads to the park. How strange. I hesitate, for a reason that even I do not understand, then follow. At first it's dark, but then it opens up on this lush and rolling countryside.  
  
There. On a bridge running over a small river. There, I can see Chihiro and another boy embracing, almost as if they had not seen each other in such a long time. The sight is too much for my heart, and I run. Where? I have absolutely no idea.  
  
"So, why didn't you ever come to see me like you promised?" Chihiro was lying out on a couch in one of the high rooms of the old bathhouse, and Haku was leaning against one of the walls opposite her.  
  
"I wanted too. I really did. It's just... there was no way for me to get there. If I tried, I wouldn't have any form, because my river is gone. Still, I've been searching for a way past that."  
  
"It's so good to be back. I mean, I've missed all of the others so much! And I missed you most of all. Those years apart from you, they've only served to teach me one thing, and that's how much I love you."  
  
"You know that we can never be together, don't you? I mean, not unless you know something we don't."  
  
"I know, but just let me savor this moment. It's been such a long time."  
  
Haku came over to the couch and sat next to Chi. Putting his arm around her; he lowered his head to hers and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
And that was all that mattered to Chihiro. That was the reason that she had come back.  
  
No words had ever meant so much to her in her entire life.  
  
They fell asleep that way, her head resting on his shoulder, his arms around her, holding her close.  
  
*~*  
  
"Yubaba!"  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"There's a human in the spirit world!"  
  
"I know that, you idiot! It's Sen, so just shut up."  
  
"No! There's another one!"  
  
"Another?"  
  
"Yes. Amana saw him running away toward the railroad tracks. He could be miles away by now!"  
  
"Send out a search party! We must find him before the fabric unravels!"  
  
"Yes, Mistress!"  
  
My heart is shattered. That's all there is too say. I guess there's nothing left for me now. I should just run away somewhere where I can be alone with my grief.  
  
I've been walking these railroad tracks for days now, and I haven't seen a single village around, much less any people. The train that runs them has passed me several times, but I don't pay attention. I just keep my head down and keep on walking.  
  
One foot in front of the other, step by step, not knowing where they are going to take me.  
  
*~*  
  
Finally, a village.  
  
Wait, why are the people here almost transparent? That can't be right. No, now I'm just seeing things. I guess that's just another step in losing the one that you've loved and trusted all of your life.  
  
As I walk, I think about my life. My family life is just about nil. My father and brother are abusive: physically, mentally, and sexually. I've learned to deal with it.  
  
Then, then I met Chihiro. Her soul seemed so bright, so vibrant when compared to my dead one. She reached out to me. I was the kid that no one associated with, the kid who was off limits in any conversation except harmful gossip.  
  
We became fast friends, and gradually, I felt myself falling in love with her. Everything about her was so perfect. She was beautiful, or at least she was in my eyes. She was popular, all the boys wanted to go out with her and all of the girls wanted to be her friends. She had a great family life, while mine was, well, you know. Oh, I could almost fall in love just with her memory.  
  
Best that I never see her again. If she's happy with this other kid, then it would be best if I never see her again.  
  
Suddenly, my mind returns to the world around me. These things, these spirits, or whatever they are have been having conversations all around me. Most of it seems to be about the same thing. A human girl and the spirit boy she loves, and how they can never be together. Then, I hear names. My heart almost stops.  
  
That's right. That girl, the one who got her true name back. What was it again? It was something like, Chihira?  
  
Chihiro. It could only be. Then another bit of conversation stops me.  
  
Well, they could be together, but only if someone would be brave enough to go and ask Jumari on their behalf, and heaven help whoever did.  
  
I jump into the conversation. "Excuse me, but where can I find Jumari?" I try to make it sound like I've been on my way there the entire time.  
  
"A human!"  
  
"Get rid of it!"  
  
"Oh, it stinks!"  
  
"Don't answer it and maybe it will go away."  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
I look at the last spirit to have spoken. "I'm going there on behalf of Chihiro and her true love."  
  
"Do you know what you're getting yourself into, human?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Then let me elaborate. She'll accept, but it will mean an eternity of torture in exchange. That Jumari, she's evil. About as evil as they get."  
  
"I can deal with torture."  
  
"Not this kind. Still, it's your decision. But there's still no guarantee that she'll even follow through. She goes back on her deals all the time."  
  
"So be it. I have to at least try."  
  
"Very well. Look for her in the black tower in the Northern Mountains. I can't tell you exactly where it's located, but as you get closer, more and more of us will have heard of it."  
  
"I thank you." I turn back along the tracks and continue, ignoring the stares that I'm now receiving.  
  
"Actually, I happen to have an extra train ticket that you can use."  
  
I turn. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Well, it's going to get you there much quicker than you would by walking. You just have to go to the last stop, get off, and head toward the mountains. You should be able to see them by then."  
  
"Thanks." I take the ticket, and then head for the platform.  
  
It doesn't take me long to get there, and soon after I'm on the train, heading north.  
  
*~* Haku walked to Yubaba's office. Something big had been going on for the last couple of days, and he had only just noticed. That might have been because he had been spending so much time making out with Chihiro.  
  
"Yubaba, I need to talk to you."  
  
The doors flew open and he entered, walking briskly, not expecting anything more than to see Yubaba busy at her desk with more work than she knew what to do with. The sight that met his eyes left him speechless.  
  
The office was an absolute mess. There were papers everywhere, the desk had been moved, and everything seemed out of place. It literally looked as if a hurricane had come through.  
  
And Yubaba...  
  
She looked terrible. She was no spring chicken usually, but now there were bags under her eyes and her hair was going literally all over the place. In fact, she looked almost as bad as the room. She was slumped down in an armchair behind her desk, mumbling to herself.  
  
"Yubaba! What on earth happened to you!?"  
  
"Oh, it's only you, Haku. I was afraid it was one of those damn workers coming back with more bad news."  
  
Haku was shocked. He had never known Yubaba to swear in her office, for she constantly ran the risk that he might have heard her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Some human infiltrated this world. No, I know what you're thinking; it's not Sen. Some other damn human. Whoever he was, he didn't waste any time around here. He just hopped on the first train and headed north. Where he got a ticket is what I can't wait to find out."  
  
"What can I do?"  
  
"Well, you're a dragon, so perhaps... you could change and catch up with him. All we know is that he somehow got on the train and headed north. I must say, you've got your work cut out for you."  
  
"When should I leave?" Haku felt terrible. Here Chihiro had just gotten back and now he was going to have to go off on a mission that could take any amount of time. There was no telling when he might get back. What if Chihiro had to leave before then?  
  
"As soon as possible. You can have some time with Sen if you want, but it's imperative that we get him back and out of here before he tears apart this entire world."  
  
*~*  
  
Well, I'm at the last stop. I suppose that there's nothing for me to do except get off. Once I'm off the train, it groans and then starts forward and disappears around a curve. I feel almost what could be considered a sense of loss. I've been on that train for a couple of days now, and it's become sort of a friend to me. Oh well. I guess nothing was meant to last forever.  
  
Off in the distance, I can vaguely make out the dim shapes of what appear to be huge mountains. High in the black sky above them, flashes of lightning can be seen. It's a rather ominous picture. Well, that's where I'm heading. There's no telling how far off they might be, and the sooner I get there the better.  
  
I walk away from the tracks, for here is where they turn and head back south. There's not really any kind of a path, I'm just going to have to go off of instinct and hope that I run across a few villages.  
  
My stomach growls and I realize for the first time in almost a week that I haven't eaten or drunk anything for days now. I find that rather strange. It's almost as if I've ceased to need food and water.  
  
As I walk, I begin to consider just what I'm going to say to Jumari when I get to the mountains. I haven't really considered it, which makes me feel rather stupid, since I'm going to need all the eloquence I can find just to convince her to listen to my request.  
  
What if she asks me my interest in Chihiro and the guy? What would I tell her then? I can't very well tell her that I'm in love with Chi too. If I did that, she'd probably try to capitalize on it.  
  
I could tell her that I'm just a friend who wants to see them stay together.  
  
No, that won't work. If she does accept, I'll probably be forced to stay locked up in one of her dungeons for ever, which means I'd never be able to see Chi and this other guy. That's really a shame.  
  
What to do. What to do.  
  
As I walk, I sense a presence above me, even as a howl of wind stops me in my tracks. *~*  
  
Haku had been searching each stop he passed diligently, but with no sign of the mysterious human. Now he had arrived at the last stop, which meant that if the human wasn't here, he would have failed in his mission. As he flew along, he kept a close eye on the ground below him, searching desperately for any sign of life.  
  
There.  
  
Over by that outcropping of rocks was the form of a human.  
  
That must be him. Now, I've just got to convince him to come back with me.  
  
Haku began the descent, plummeting down towards the ground before pulling up and landing in front of the human. Once he was safely on the ground, he transformed back into his human-like form.  
  
The human gasped.  
  
"It's you!"  
  
Haku looked slightly bewildered. Where could this human have possibly seen him before? The human wore a guarded expression on his face.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"You need to come back with me. As long as you stay here in this world, the world itself will be in danger of collapse."  
  
"What do you mean? I didn't see you kicking Chihiro out the moment she arrived."  
  
"Huh? Oh, well, she's got special license to be here. Even so, she too must leave eventually."  
  
The human turned around, his expression unreadable. "Not if I have anything to do about it."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"I'm on a mission. If I succeed, then she'll be able to stay here with you forever.  
  
"Why would you do that for us?"  
  
"Because... I love her."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Yeah, but don't worry. Despite all I did for her, she never really loved me back. We were just good friends, nothing more. I wish we had been more, but she was always thinking of you, so it never came around. I figure that if I can't make her truly happy, then I've got to do whatever it takes so that you two can be happy together. That's why I'm on my way to Jumari even as we speak."  
  
Something inside of Haku seemed to click.  
  
"J-Jumari!!??"  
  
"Yeah. You don't have to bother telling me how evil she is. I've already found that out from a most helpful spirit. I don't care. There's no point in my being happy if Chi can't be happy either."  
  
"You really did love her, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The two figures stood there for a minute, silent, unmoving. Then Haku broke the silence.  
  
"So, you're absolutely determined to go through with this, no matter what the consequences?"  
  
"Yes." The reply was firm and unmoving.  
  
"Well then, we'd better be going. We're going to have to move along."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that I'm going to go with you."  
  
"You can't. I go alone."  
  
"No. I'm going to help you get there, for Chihiro's sake."  
  
"Fine. Just so long as you keep up."  
  
"I can carry you to those mountains on my back."  
  
"No. I don't need your help. Like I said, I go on my own power."  
  
"Fine. By the way, my name's Kohaku, but you can call me Haku."  
  
"I'm Link."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
*~* Chihiro wandered aimlessly around the upper floors of the bathhouse, occasionally greeting a worker running past her with a serious look on their face. She was headed up toward Yubaba's office, in search of Haku.  
  
Once she reached the door, she reached up and took the knocker in her hand, only to be told (by the knocker) that Yubaba was already expecting her arrival.  
  
The doors opened, and Chihiro found herself being jerked through them into the inner office.  
  
"Hello, dear. I was wondering when you'd want to know what's going on."  
  
"Where's Haku?"  
  
"He went to find another human who found his way into this realm right behind you."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Haku has informed me via telepathy that his name is Link."  
  
"L-Link????"  
  
"Yes, do you know him?"  
  
"Know him? Of course! He's one of my good friends! I don't know why on earth he'd want to follow me."  
  
"Haku says that he's in love with you." The statement was not an accusation, but rather a neutral one.  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean, that's to say that I did know that. He's always been in love with me. I just have never been able to return his affections because of my love for Haku."  
  
"He's so in love with you that he's willing to suffer eternal torture so that you can be with Haku."  
  
"ETERNAL WHAT!!???"  
  
"Torture. If Jumari accepts his offer, there'll be no way out."  
  
"We can't let him!"  
  
"Are you willing to give up Haku to save him?"  
  
"I-I don't know. I just don't know."  
  
"Anyway, it doesn't matter. His mind is made up, and he and Haku are on their way to Jumari even as we speak."  
  
Chihiro felt as if her heart would break.  
  
*~*  
  
Far off in a huge dark tower in the northern mountains, a uniquely gothic looking girl sat upon a throne made out of the skulls of various humans, spirits, and animals.  
  
"My lady."  
  
"Yes, what is it Knoma?"  
  
"There are two boys headed this way. One of them is a spirit, and the other is a human. The spirit is Yubaba's apprentice, Haku."  
  
"Haku... Hmmm. This could be fun. I hear that he's involved with a human girl. Do you suppose that this human is coming on their behalf?"  
  
"It is not my place to say, m'lady."  
  
"Well, just give me your best guess."  
  
"I would have to say that that is probably a good bet as to why their coming."  
  
"Yes. I thought as much. Very well. See to it that they arrive safely, but make sure that you use all precautions. We wouldn't want this golden opportunity to slip away from us."  
  
"Very good, m'lady. Is there anything else?"  
  
"No, that will be all. Thank you."  
  
Haku found himself constantly staring at this young human boy walking beside him with his eyes cast down. He wondered what on earth could have possibly happened to the kid to make him give up on life the way that he had.  
  
"So, tell me a little about yourself."  
  
Link looked up at him, curiosity filling his eyes.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Well, if you're one of Chihiro's friends, then I'd like to get to know you better, even if we don't have time to start a true friendship."  
  
"Well, what's there to say about my life? I mean, I haven't got much of a life at home, and absolutely no life at school, except for Chi. She always was kind to me. Maybe that's why I fell for her."  
  
"Tell me about your family."  
  
Link's eyes once again met the ground as he avoided looking at Haku.  
  
"I don't know why I should tell you. I mean, not even Chi knows."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Fine. Well, my father and brother rape me pretty much every night, and when they don't, they're drunk and beat me. So, see, I don't have a life. That's why I can live in an eternity of torture. I've been doing it ever since mother died."  
  
Haku was silent. He truly didn't know what to say, except that this kid sure knew how to get to the point. He didn't mince his words or try to cushion them.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell Chihiro?"  
  
"Because. I was afraid of what she'd think. What if she found out and didn't want to be my friend anymore?"  
  
"Chihiro would never just turn away from you."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
"Yes, I do. She's wonderful, and the most loyal friend that I've ever known. I believe that she would stay by your side no matter what happened in your life."  
  
"Perhaps. But if she didn't... on the off chance that she didn't... I don't know if I'd be able to take it."  
  
The two of them walked on in silence for a couple more minutes, then Link spoke up.  
  
"How did you meet Chi, anyway?"  
  
"Well, she had just come into Aburaya with her parents, and they, that is to say her parents, had eaten some food and thus were turned into pigs. She was frightened and was running away when I saw her. I tried to get her out of there before the river opened, but failed, so I sent her to get a job. Things just kind of progressed from there."  
  
"And the two of you fell in love."  
  
"She helped me to discover my true name when it had been lost from me. When she managed that, Yubaba tested her to see if she could go back home, and she passed. I promised her that I'd see her again, but I couldn't keep that promise until now. And yes, I do love her."  
  
"Well then, in that case I know that the two of you are going to be very happy together."  
  
"Well, we won't know that until we find out if Jumari will accept your deal. If she doesn't, then we'll have to be separated for all time.  
  
"I have a good feeling that she will."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
They continued on, noting how much closer the mountains looked.  
  
Haku looked over at Link once again.  
  
"We'll be there before too long. Are you absolutely sure that you want to go through with this. I mean, there's always time to still turn back."  
  
"No. I intend to do this. I won't give in to my fears now. I've come much too far to back down now." Link looked toward the mountains, and Haku swore that he could see him trembling. "This is what I was meant to do. I've never had any purpose for being here, so maybe now I do. Maybe this is why Chihiro met me to begin with."  
  
*~*  
  
Chihiro, in her agony, had made up her mind to go and see Zenniba, in order to ask her if there was any way around what she knew had to be inevitable. She received a train ticket from Yubaba, and soon was on her way to Swamp Bottom. She arrived there as night was just falling, and she proceeded to follow the lantern over to Zenniba's house. She was looking forward to seeing her again, and also couldn't wait to see No Face.  
  
"Come in. We've been expecting you."  
  
Chihiro entered, and then flung herself at the old lady who was standing over a bubbling pot.  
  
"Grandma! I'm so glad to see you!" She began to sob, both out of happiness and desperation.  
  
"There, there. You've had a rough few days. Here, have some of this tea." Zenniba took the tea kettle off the stove and poured some into a cup which she then gave to Chihiro. No Face also drifted over to where she was sitting and presented her with a handful of hair ties.  
  
"Ah, ahh."  
  
"Yes. No Face has been working on those ever since he heard that you were back."  
  
"Thank you so much." Chihiro wiped the tears out of her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Now, what is it that makes you so unhappy?"  
  
"Well, I have a human friend who followed me back here, and now he's on his way to his eternal doom."  
  
"Oh. You must mean Link."  
  
"Yes. How do you..."  
  
"My sister has already taken the liberty to inform me of the current situation. I'm very sorry."  
  
"Is there anything that you could do?"  
  
"If his mind is made up, then I'm afraid that I have no choice but to let him go through with his mission. I know that this must be hard for you, but there's nothing that I can do."  
  
"Are you sure?" Chihiro's eyes once again began to fill with tears.  
  
"Yes. I really am most sorry. You're welcome to stay here until Haku gets back."  
  
"I suppose I can. There's nothing else for me to do."  
  
"Good. I've been missing you, and it would be a delight for me to have you back under my roof once again.  
  
Chihiro spent the rest of the night talking with Zenniba and just simply enjoying the company that she was in. For a very short time, she even forgot about her problems, and for the first time that day was able to laugh. Still, deep inside her, part of her would not stop crying for the friend she had lost and would never see again.  
  
*~* Haku and Link continued on their way, hoping that they were at least going in the right direction. They had just recently passed through another village, where the inhabiting spirits had been nothing if not reluctant to point out the way to the dark tower. They had only been given the most general directions, and were hoping that they would run across another village before too long. Haku had not spoken to Link for a while, leaving him to confront his many demons within him.  
  
"This is stupid." Link looked up at Haku in surprise.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, there's got to be some other way for Chihiro and me to be together. Surely this can't all depend on your being tortured for the rest of all time."  
  
"We've been over this already. This is the way it has to be. Please, don't make me second guess myself. If I do, I might not be able to go through with it after all."  
  
"Good! Then Chihiro wouldn't have to be so sad anymore. Do you really think that I want to live around her when she's always moping around?"  
  
"If you love her you do." Haku shut his mouth, knowing that Link was right. No matter how he might try to deny it, especially in front of Link, he would stay by Chihiro's side no matter how she acted. He truly did love her.  
  
"Look, up ahead. You think that might be a town?"  
  
"I hope so. That last town wasn't very helpful."  
  
"Yeah. Tell me about it."  
  
"Let's hurry."  
  
The two boys broke into a run, since both of them were in rather good shape, they made it to the town in no time at all.  
  
"Is anyone here?" The town looked deserted.  
  
"I don't see anyone."  
  
"They've got to be around here somewhere." They looked into the open doors, and finally found a few spirits in what seemed to be the city center.  
  
"Excuse me, but do any of you know where we could find the Dark Tower?"  
  
The spirits turned and stared at the two boys, and then one of them broke away from the group and glided over to them.  
  
"Come outside with me."  
  
They followed it outside, bewildered as to why it had to go outside in order to tell them how to get there.  
  
"You must be new to these regions."  
  
Haku looked at the spirit intently. "Yes, we are. This is our first time around here."  
  
"Then that means that you don't know that Jumari rules these lands." They looked at it in surprise. "It would be a good idea for you not to just walk amongst us talking about her. She has spies everywhere."  
  
"We're sorry. Can you tell us how to get there?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Link here wants to make a request of her."  
  
"Do you know the consequences of asking her for favors?"  
  
Link spoke up. "Yes."  
  
"Well then, see those three peaks close together? They form a sort of triangle, and in the center of it is a raised plateau. In the center of that plateau is the Dark Tower. Just go there and you'll be sure to find her."  
  
"Thank you. By the way, what's your name?"  
  
"My friends call me Knoma."  
  
*~* Once they had left the town, they began to head toward the three mountains that the mysterious spirit had directed them to.  
  
"Wait a minute. Do you see that?"  
  
"Yeah. It's just a forest." Haku didn't look to sure.  
  
"No. I think I've heard of this place before. It's called the Dead Forest. It goes on for miles and miles, and there are all sorts of evil spirits that lurk in the mists that cover the forest from morning until night."  
  
"Do we have to go through it?"  
  
"Yeah. Like I said, it goes for miles and miles. It would take months to go around it."  
  
"So we go through it. Just how dangerous is it?"  
  
"Dangerous enough that I'm scared of it, and I've got plenty of magic to back me up. I don't know if we'll even make it though. Heaven knows that it's going to be hard."  
  
"Well, let's keep on going. I'm not about to turn back now."  
  
The two of them continued on until they were at the very edge of the forest, where they stopped for a moment to gather themselves.  
  
"I've got some food. You want some?" Haku looked over to where Link was standing with awe in his eyes as he stared, not at the trees, but at the mountains that towered over them, even though they were still easily a couple of days away."  
  
"They're huge!"  
  
"Yeah. The North Mountains are noted in all of the stories for their immense size. It's said that they have no equal."  
  
"It's absolutely breathtaking."  
  
"Yeah, well I hope the torture chamber has a window that looks out on them. Might make the ages go by quicker, huh?"  
  
"Shut up. I'm not going back now. Chihiro must know by now, and if I went back I'd be seen as a coward."  
  
"You know that she wouldn't blame you for not wanting to suffer for all eternity."  
  
"I told you, I'm not worried about the torture."  
  
"I can't figure you out, you know that? Here, have some bread."  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"You haven't eaten a bite in over a week now! You haven't even drunk anything! You've got to at least be getting thirsty by now."  
  
"I'm not. For some reason, hunger and thirst have stopped affecting me. I don't understand it anymore than you do, but I'm not going to question it."  
  
"You mean to tell me that you haven't eaten anything since you got here?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"But then you'd have disappeared! How is it that you're still here?"  
  
"Like I said, I don't know, and I'm not going to question my good fortune."  
  
They entered the forest in silence, noticing how the moment they entered, all sounds, all movement of the air seemed to cease instantly, as if it had never been there at all. The air became heavy and oppressing, pushing in on them from all sides.  
  
"I don't like this at all." 


	2. Book 2

Sorry about the introduction last chapter. I know that it seems a little impersonal, but I'm new at this, and didn't know how to go about writing it. I figured it out though, thank goodness, so now I can get on with the story. Actually, it's been a while since I've updated, so I should explain. Exams are coming Christmas shopping Friends and church activities Angry mother banning me from the computer  
See? It's not easy finding time to write in my own little world.  
For HIS glory ALWAYS  
Time's mortal enemy/Dante/ Brian Smit/Smitty  
Note: This is about a week after the first 'book'. Disclaimer: I won't I won't I won't I won't!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, who do I think I'm kidding. I own many things, but not Spirited Away  
  
Chihiro woke up with a start, breathing deeply. Her normally peaceful dreams had once again been disrupted by visions of Haku and Link in mortal danger. Ever since she had found out what Link intended to do for her, her dreams had been filled with the image of him being tortured by someone who looked very similar to her math teacher back in the real world (a/n- you ever have dreams like that? You know, where the completely evil entity in the dream resembles your least favorite teacher? I know that I do. Sorry, I'm rambling. On with the story!).  
  
She looked around her, eyes straining against the darkness. She was in a bed that had been set up beside the usually roaring fire which was now just a bed of glowing coals, their warmth still driving the bitter cold away from her lithe body.  
  
Another dream. Can they be visions of the future? Or are they just the simple products of a girl's overactive imagination? I hope that they aren't real. I want both Haku and Link to return safely, and I hope that Haku isn't mad that someone else is in love with me. I hope that he knows that I love him and only him.  
  
She sat up and pulled on a robe, then slipped her bare feet into the shoes next to her bed. She made her way outside, bumping into things as she went because of the darkness.  
  
Once she was outside, she found a nice dry spot to sit down on, located at the top of a hill a little ways behind the cottage. From there, she had a nice view of the surrounding swamp, and off in the distance, of the train tracks as they snaked their way toward the unknown northern regions. In her mind, she pictured as she had many times before Link walking along them with his head down, paying no attention to the marvelous scenery around him.  
  
Her gaze shifted upward, and she stared at the many small diamonds lying upon the velvety black canvas of the night. The constellations here in Spirit World were different from the ones that she had known back at home, and somehow they made her feel alone, amidst a vast crowd of strangers.  
  
I wonder if Haku and Link are looking up at those same stars even now. and pondering where the next day will find them. I hope that they're safe, although maybe it would be better for Link if he were to die before ever reaching the Dark Tower. Why on earth would he be willing to give up his well being, indeed his very future, his life back at home just for me? I only hope that someday I'll get to thank him for what he's about to do. If only I had had one last chance to see him.  
  
Lost in thought, she didn't notice the small fox until it was right at her side.  
  
"What are you doing out here in the bitter cold?"  
  
She jumped at the voice, turning around and searching for its source. It never occurred to her that it might be coming from the animal at her side.  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
"Are you. the fox?"  
  
"Yes. Don't be surprised, human. I've heard a lot about you and have been waiting for a chance to meet you. You are the famous Chihiro who survived Aburaya and outwitted Yubaba in order to gain both her and her parents freedom."  
  
"I had a lot of help."  
  
"Yes. I've also been told about your friends. I assume that that's why you made the trip here to Swamp Bottom in the first place. Would you care to tell me about it?"  
  
"I just met you! What makes you think that I'd tear open my heart and show you it, when you'll probably just laugh at me and call me a weakling."  
  
"Now, seriously. I've never been so insulted in all my life." The twinkle in the fox's eyes made her seriously doubt that statement. "My name is Nami. I happen to be the resident spirit of this hill. I've been so lonely recently. No Face stopped visiting me about a week ago, and since then I've had no one to keep me company on these long, cold nights."  
  
"You don't have a mate or someone to be with you?"  
  
"No." There was a hint of bitterness in his voice. "About a year ago, some very powerful and evil spirits came through here. I tried to get my mate and cubs away before they saw them, but to no avail. They killed them without mercy."  
  
"I'm sorry. You haven't been able to find anyone since them?"  
  
"No. My mate and I had something that most humans can only dream of. We've been together since the formation of this hill those thousands of years ago." As he spoke, he began to shimmer, and then changed into the form of a boy, although his ears were pointed and he had fangs, as well as a tail (think Kouga from InuYasha).  
  
"How do you do that?" Chihiro was very impressed with the change, although she had once seen Yubaba do something similar, yet different at the same time.  
  
"You really seem very troubled. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Well, it's just that I have this friend, and he's on his way to Jumari to ask that myself and Haku can be together."  
  
"Jumari, eh? This is far more serious than I had thought. Tell me more."  
  
"Well, I don't want him to go. I want him to stay safe, but if he doesn't go, then that means that I can't be with my true love. Does it seem selfish that I would want him to go so that Haku and I can be together?"  
  
"Not at all, yet at the same time, it kind of does. It all depends on how you look at the situation. If you look at it from your side, it doesn't, but if you take a detached attitude, then yes, it does."  
  
"So then what should I want?"  
  
"I can't tell you that. I was really just hoping that you'd feel better after getting it off your chest. I'm still a rather young spirit, so my advice isn't really worth beans. Still, if he's going to Jumari, then I'd say that you're right not to want him to go. She's really one very evil spirit. She was in charge of the spirits that murdered my mate and my cubs. I have a real bone to pick with her. In fact, once I get up the nerve, I was planning on confronting her."  
  
"But she'll kill you!"  
  
"Sure, but life isn't really worth living without those I love."  
  
"Is love really that important?"  
  
"Sure. If you truly love someone, then they mean everything to you, and you would do anything to keep them safe. Love holds two beings together."  
  
Chihiro looked at the boy, curious to find out more about him. "How old are you?"  
  
"Well, I was born when this hill was, so I'm a couple of thousands of years old."  
  
"Wow! I had no idea. I mean, you only look a little older than me."  
  
"Yes, well, Haku is also at the very least a couple of hundred years old.  
  
Chihiro noticed that the sky was beginning to become pale, so she stood and cracked her back, making Nami burst into laughter.  
  
"No Face never did anything like that! What is it?"  
  
"Well, my back was stiff, so I cracked the stiffness out of it."  
  
"It doesn't hurt?"  
  
"No. I'm sorry to have to cut this short, but if I don't get back soon, Zenniba will start to wonder where I am." She began to walk down the side of the hill, only to notice that the fox was following her. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Coming with you. I'm sure that Zenniba won't mind having another guest. I get so lonely out here all by myself, and I'm interested to see how everything that's going on in your life will turn out." The fox appeared to grin at her, but Chihiro knew that this was impossible.  
  
"Well, fine, but don't bother anybody."  
  
"Don't worry. I won't."  
  
*~*  
  
Haku pulled Link to his feet, looking at the snake spirit that had just tried to make a meal out of both of them. "Whew! That was a close call!"  
  
"Yeah, you're telling me. How many of those can there possibly be?"  
  
"A lot, since we've been attacked by them ever since we entered the forest a week ago."  
  
"They weren't the only things that have been attacking us. Let's see. There was that wild boar, the wolf pack, those carrion crows, a couple of unidentified spirits, a couple of unidentified animals, and a tribe of wild human-like things."  
  
"Yeah, but they weren't humans. If they were someone would have told us by now."  
  
"Is it me, or are the trees getting thinner and less numerous?"  
  
It was true. They hadn't noticed it right away at first because the change had been so gradual, but now it was clear that they were leaving the main reaches of the forest behind them, and the ground began to creep slowly upward.  
  
"We must be at the mountains. It's about time. I hope we were right on target the entire time, or we'll have a heck of a time finding those three that we were heading towards." Link looked at the ground and shuffled his feet.  
  
"Haku?"  
  
"Yeah? What is it?"  
  
"Well. maybe it would be best if I was to go alone from here on out. I don't want Jumari to decide that she's going to keep you captive too."  
  
"Thanks for your concern, but I think that I know what I'm doing."  
  
"No, really. You don't have to stick around on my account."  
  
"I'm not. The only reason that I'm escorting you is because I know that it's what Chihiro would want me to do." Haku looked up towards the end of the forest, then let out a gasp. "Look! Do you see that?"  
  
"See what?"  
  
"That!" Haku pointed at a large, snow white stag that had bounded out of a thicket and was now staring directly at them. "It's a white stag! They're very rare, and very lucky. Come on, let's follow it."  
  
"Are you mad!!?? We can't just follow it. Remember? We're on our way to the Dark Tower"  
  
"Sure, but I just know that it wants us to. Come on." With those words, Haku was off and running to the stag, which turned and began to bound away.  
  
"What an idiot. He's going to get us lost, and then we'll never get to the tower." Link sighed heavily and then raced after Haku.  
  
They bounded through the trees, then out into a vast meadow on the side of the mountain, from which they could look back and see for miles around. They raced along brooks, crossed rivers, ran through thickets, darted over snow banks, and raced through a large pass between two mountain peaks before finding themselves on a vast, flat plain at the center of which was a huge dark spire jutting into the heavens like a gigantic tooth piercing the heavens. Once they had entered the plain, the stag shifted into the form of a hawk and with a burst of speed headed toward the tower (a/n- have you guessed who the stag was?).  
  
"I don't believe it! That stag was really a shapeshifter. I thought that they had all been hunted down and killed." Haku looked in envy as the bird disappeared off among the clouds. "You don't mind if I transform and go for a little flight, do you?"  
  
"Suit yourself." Link didn't look as if he cared, his attention was currently riveted on the tower that lay ahead of them. It fascinated him in a rather morbid way.  
  
So that's were I'm to spend eternity. Not bad.  
  
Haku had taken off, and was now circling overhead. In the distance, lightning flashed and thunder crashed above the tower.  
  
After walking for about a half hour, they seemed no closer to the tower. They had, however, reached a wall that seemed like it surrounded the tower and miles of grounds. Strangely enough, they reached it right where the gate was. On the gate was written these words.  
  
To those who would enter, beware Of those who have lingered here Their souls mourn Their lives torn They won't hesitate to attack If you cannot handle this TURN BACK  
  
Well. That seems ominous enough.  
  
Lost in though, he did not notice Haku landing until he had transformed and was standing at his side.  
  
"I tried to fly over the wall, but there seems to be a magical barrier over it. We have to go through the gate."  
  
"So what do we do? Just enter?"  
  
"Well, let's try and open the door." Haku reached out and took hold of the handle, then twisted. The door opened smoothly and creaked open, giving them a clear open view of the rest of the plain that lay before them. "Come on!"  
  
They ran through, then looked back only to find that the gate had disappeared.  
  
"That doesn't bode well."  
  
"Why should I care? I'm not coming back anyways, so it doesn't really matter."  
  
They began to once again walk forward, heading ever closer to Link's doom.  
  
*~*  
  
So tell me, are they almost here?  
  
Yes m' lady.  
  
Good. I can't wait. This is going to be so much fun!  
  
M' lady.  
  
Yes, speak up. You know that you don't have to be afraid.  
  
Well, I was just thinking that maybe you should consider their request.  
  
And why should I do that?  
  
Well, I just thought that they looked like they could use a break.  
  
So does that mean that you've got a soft spot for those boys?  
  
NO! Of course not. I would never do anything like that.  
  
Good. Now, come along. We've got the whole night ahead of us.  
  
Yes m' lady.  
  
*~*  
  
"So, Nami, I see that you've met Chihiro."  
  
"Yes. She made my acquaintance last night."  
  
"Really? Well, what do you think of him?"  
  
"He's nice, and I think he'd make a good friend."  
  
The fox in question was curled up at the foot of Chihiro's makeshift bed, and Chihiro was sitting at the table with No Face and Zenniba.  
  
"Ah, Ahhh"  
  
"No Face wants to tell you that he's sorry for not coming to visit you recently, but to understand that this is the first time that he's seen Chihiro in six years."  
  
"Oh, no. Don't worry. I understand completely. I'm just glad that you're going to let me stay here for a while. That den under the hill has been so lonely ever since my mate and cubs were killed."  
  
"Yes. We've still got to decide just what it is that we're going to do about that."  
  
"Well, I was kind of thinking of going to Jumari and demanding blood for blood."  
  
"Don't be a fool. You know as well as I do that you'd never get past her outer defenses, much less past Knoma. He'd kill you before you could get anywhere near her. No, if we're going to do anything, it would have to be from a distance, so that they wouldn't know who did it. We could try to cast a spell."  
  
"And you're calling me a fool? You're not nearly strong enough to take Jumari on in a magician's duel." Nami looked up at Chihiro with his big eyes sparkling. "However, she wouldn't be expecting a human."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Chihiro wasn't sure that she liked the way this conversation was turning. "I can't do anything against her!"  
  
"Actually, dear, that's not true." Zenniba was now regarding Chihiro with the same sort of glimmer in her eyes. "All humans that know true love can use the magic to a certain extent. Just how much do you love Haku?  
  
"With all my heart."  
  
"Good. In that case, we can probably make a witch out of you." Nami looked very pleased with himself.  
  
"What if I don't want to become a witch?"  
  
"Then you don't have to. Nobody's going to pressure you into this." Zenniba looked as if she was trying to take a detached attitude toward the whole thing, but the farce wasn't coming over too well.  
  
"Please. Do this for Haku and Link, and, indirectly, me."  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
"Well, first off you have to feel the love that you have inside you. Just reach down inside yourself and draw it out the way you would draw water out of a well."  
  
Chihiro tried this, but found that it was much easier said then done.  
  
"I can't." Chihiro sat down heavily on the bed next to Nami and looked at Zenniba with a forlorn expression.  
  
"So, you're just going to give up?" Nami raised his head and looked at her incredulously.  
  
"It's so hard!"  
  
"Well, we never promised you that it would be easy. You just have to trust us."  
  
"Well, I'll try again." Chihiro hesitated, then began to concentrate only on one thing: her eternal and undying love for Haku. Slowly, her palms began to glow, and the air inside the cabin started to move, first slowly, then gathering with force, until she found herself in the middle of a cyclone. On the outside, Nami had once again raised his head and was now looking at her with admiration.  
  
"Excellent." (a/n- inside joke !_! hee hee hee) Zenniba looked at her, then settled herself down in an armchair. There was much more work to be done.  
  
Yay! Another book done. I think that there will only be one more, and then maybe a continuation in another story. I can't say for certain, as it's the characters who are writing the story, and not me (lol). 


	3. Book 3

I've decided that I'm not going to finish this entire story in just the one FF. What I'm going to do is, depending on your reviews (HINT, HINT) is I'm going to write a continuation. That means that I get to end this third book in a cliffhanger, which makes me very happy. (does a little jig around the library) Now, my alternate personality, the elf Isildri, will tell you all there is to know. O_o  
  
Hi! I'm Isildri, and I'm here to tell you all that I know!!!!!  
  
(sweatdrop)  
  
First off, the disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, we no own, so you no sue.  
  
Disclaimer on the disclaimer: Not ours, stolen from a person who stole it from a person who stole it from another person, ect. ect. ect.  
  
Next, the pairings. As you know, this is OBVIOUSLY going to be a Haku/Chihiro fic, and as you've already seen, a onesided Original Character/Chihiro fic. Now, as you DON'T know, there might, we repeat might, be a possible OC/OC pairing, but that all depends on how you review (HINT HINT).  
  
Next, the explanation for the rating: Actually, we aren't sure why we rated it PG-13, we're ever so confused. See, we thought that there might be torture, as well as possible sexual innuendo, but none of that has shown up yet, so we really don't know. Maybe it all comes out in the continuation! O_O  
  
Please, as this is my first posted FF, I can really use your reviews to tell me what I should change, and they would be very much appreciated.  
  
So, without any further ado, the third book of Dead Souls.  
  
For HIS glory ALWAYS; Time's mortal enemy/Isildri/Dante/Brian  
  
~*~  
  
Haku and Link stared up at the tower, rising above them, seeming to stretch out forever into the thick grey clouds. They stood in front of the entrance, just a small door, where they hesitated to go in.  
  
"PLEASE. ENTER. I WOULD NOT HAVE GUESTS STAYING OUTSIDE AND IGNORING MY HOSPITALITY."  
  
The door swung open on its own accord, and they cautiously entered, their eyes adjusting to the sudden darkness.  
  
The door closed behind them with a click that foretold finality of every sort.  
  
"FEEL FREE TO MAKE YOURSELVES AT HOME. I'M CURRENTLY OCCUPIED, SO IT'LL BE A WHILE BEFORE I CAN ATTEND TO YOU." The voice seemed to come from all around them, from everywhere and yet at the same time from nowhere at all.  
  
"So, what should we do?" Link looked over at Haku, who shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe they've got chairs or something where we can relax."  
  
"YOU'LL FIND CHAIRS AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU WOULD NEED TO FEEL COMFORTABLE IN THE ROOM TO YOU RIGHT. THAT, OR YOU COULD JUST SAY WHAT YOU WANT AND IT WILL APPEAR."  
  
The two boys looked at each other, then Link broke the silence.  
  
"Ummm, I'd like an armchair." With a bang, an armchair appeared next to him. He lowered himself into it hesitantly, then got up his courage again.  
  
"Could I maybe have something to drink?" With a much smaller pop, a glass of what appeared to be cider with a stick of cinnamon in it appeared along with a small table. "Hey, this is kind of cool!"  
  
"Don't forget why you're here." Haku broke the silence, bringing Link back down to earth with an almost audible thud.  
  
"I'm not. I just want to enjoy my last moments of freedom." Link sipped at his cider, then began to chew on the cinnamon stick (a/n- I just love doing that!).  
  
"So, do you really think that she's going to listen to you?"  
  
"I'm hoping." He was interrupted by the appearance of a young man, who walked slowly down the massive staircase.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"That must be Knoma. They say that he's Jumari's personal attendant, as well as lover.  
  
"What does he want, I wonder?"  
  
"He could be here to get rid of us. Maybe Jumari decided not to meet with us after all."  
  
"Greetings. Welcome to the Dark Tower. I've come to tell you that Jumari will be with you momentarily. She is just wrapping up some business she had with a nearby village."  
  
"Care to tell us about it?"  
  
"I shouldn't, she would be rather upset if she found out."  
  
"Well, you should at least tell us so that we have SOME idea what we're dealing with in terms of negotiation."  
  
"Well, a nearby village hindered one of her messengers, and so she's listening to their pleas as to why she shouldn't just destroy them right off."  
  
"Oh. Man, she must be something."  
  
"NEVER talk about her that way when you're in my presence!"  
  
"Sorry. I forgot that you and she are in love."  
  
"Yes. There's no need to sound so sarcastic. She asked me, and as her servant it was my duty to agree."  
  
"So, what you're saying is you had no choice in the matter?"  
  
"Not really. But it is not up to me to choose, anyways, so the point is rather null."  
  
They just stood there, looking at each other for a few moments. Finally, Knoma broke the silence.  
  
"I can now take you up to her."  
  
Link stood, and then he and Haku followed Knoma up the stairs. They continued up past floor after floor, until they reached an elevator.  
  
"This elevator will take us up to the top floor, which is where she currently waits."  
  
They stepped in, then made the ride upward in silence. Soon, they would know whether or not Chihiro and Haku could ever be together.  
  
*Ding*  
  
They stepped out of the open door, then Knoma pointed at a large pair of doors that stood right before them.  
  
"She's right through there. You can go right in."  
  
Link nodded, finding himself unable to speak. He and Haku entered through them, their eyes taking a moment to adjust to the relative darkness.  
  
The room was massive, the high vaulted ceiling above them dominating and intimidating all at the same time. On either wall along the path there were thrones with statues of what seemed to be different figures, some beautiful, and some hideous. At the far end of the room was a large throne, and upon it sat a shadowy figure.  
  
"So. I see that you finally made it." The voice was cruel, sarcastic, and unfeeling all at the same time. It gave Haku shivers just to hear it.  
  
"I have come on behalf of the human girl Chihiro and the Spirit Haku." Haku looked at Link, surprised at the steadiness of his voice.  
  
"And would Haku be this spirit's real name?" Link shrugged.  
  
"No m' lady. My real name is Kohaku. Haku was just a name that was given to me by the witch Yubaba."  
  
"Ah, Yubaba. Yes, she's an old acquaintance. Now, please state your case. I don't have all day. I have many other matters on my mind which are far more important than this silly little game that you assume I want to be playing."  
  
"M' lady. I have come here on behalf of Chihiro and Kohaku, as I've said, on account of the fact that they are in love." Jumari leaned forward in her throne, seeming to find this very interesting. "I am also in love with Chihiro, and that is the very reason that I have come here. I want her to be happy, even if I can't. I want you to make an allowance for Chihiro to live here in the Spirit world."  
  
"This is highly unprecedented, you know. I don't think that it's ever been done before, and I'm not inclined to start now. I think that unless you have something satisfactory to offer in return for my services, the answer will have to be no."  
  
"I am willing to offer myself in exchange for this service."  
  
"Yourself? Do you know what that means? I would have free reign to do to you whatever I want to, no matter how terrible. Once you enter into such a deal, there can be no backing out."  
  
"I understand this, and I am willing to accept it only on the condition that you allow Chihiro and Haku to be together. If you ever go back on the deal, I want to either be released or you to die. These are the only terms of my request."  
  
"I don't know. This will take some thinking. I suppose that if you must, you can stay here until I have decided. Once you leave, have Knoma direct you to separate apartments. You may have free run of the tower, as long as you don't go above the 30th floor. Above that floor are my apartments, as well as some storerooms for certain magical items. If at any time you venture above that floor, my answer immediately becomes no and I will see to it that neither of you leave here alive. Do you understand?"  
  
The two boys nodded in assent, then turned and proceeded to leave the throne room.  
  
"Well, how did it go?" Knoma was waiting at the doors for them.  
  
"Why should you care?" Link had a look of disgust on his face.  
  
"Well. I. I just want to know! That's all. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"  
  
"No." Haku started toward the elevator. "She told us to tell you to find us rooms where we can stay until she has made up her mind."  
  
"Well, at least she didn't just say no right off the bat. She has a tendency to do that, you know. She doesn't usually like to get visitors to the tower, and she'll usually turn down their requests before their even finished. Most of the time it would be best to establish a psychic link in order to ask her for what you want. She must have been rather intrigued and interested with your request."  
  
Hearing this, both Haku and Link remembered the expression on her face when she had leaned forward. It had been hard to see in the shadows that covered the throne, but interest had definitely been one of the expressions on her face.  
  
'She must have been interested at the prospect of a human and a spirit in love. She must have wondered what the outcome of such a relationship would be.' Link was thinking rapidly, wondering how he could capitalize on her interest in their predicament. If she really was as evil as everyone said, then they didn't have much standing room to work with, and could use all of the leverage that they could get.  
  
Lost in thought, he did not notice where they were until Knoma was telling him that this was where they would be spending their time here.  
  
"There are two beds in this apartment, and also a kitchen of sorts, as well as a well stocked pantry. If you need anything at any time, feel free to call me, and I'll see what I can do. The bathroom is across the hall, and there's a bath in there, as well as a sink and all toiletries that you could need."  
  
"Thank you. By the way, how does someone as nice as you become slave to someone as cruel as Jumari?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess however it happened, once she got my promise to work for her, she removed all of my previous memories. Oh, Haku, don't transform into your dragonshape while you're here in the tower. Believe you me, you don't want to attract any unnecessary attention to yourselves. There are certain things around here that would tear you to shreds if they knew you were here." Knoma turned and headed away down the hall, leaving them to cautiously open up the door to their apartment.  
  
"Wow. This is really nice." It was, too. They instantly entered into what seemed to be a living room of sorts, beyond which they could see a bedroom with a walkout balcony. Link turned and went across the hallway, where he quickly checked the bathroom and found that it was just as lavish as was their apartment.  
  
"Well, I guess we just make ourselves supper. Do you know how to cook?" Haku looked hopefully at Link, given that in all of his time as Yubaba's apprentice he had never once taken the opportunity to learn to cook anything more than the one small meal that he had made Chihiro the first time that she had been to the spirit world. Link nodded.  
  
"It all depends on what kind of things they've got in our pantry, but back at home dad ALWAYS made me cook, because he was too damn lazy to do anything on his own, he couldn't even ABUSE me on his own, he had to have my brother HELP him."  
  
"Listen, if you don't want to."  
  
"No, I'm just being stupid. Here, I'll teach you how to cook. It isn't that hard."  
  
The two of them spent the next several hours making a feast fit for kings, Link carefully showing Haku the ins and outs of cooking, teaching him all of his little personal secrets, all of his tricks and secret recipes.  
  
*~*  
  
"So, tell me, have they settled in yet?" Jumari looked at Knoma, who had just entered the throne room.  
  
"Yes, m' lady. They're making supper even as we speak."  
  
"Good. In the meantime, why don't you make me a little something, and then we can go and enjoy it on the roof while watching the stars."  
  
"Whatever my lady wishes."  
  
"Really. You don't have to call me that if you don't want to."  
  
"I consider it an honor." Knoma walked over to the throne and sat down on the arm, burying his face in Jumari's hair.  
  
"I love it when you do that. Maybe we should just skip supper and go right up onto the roof and just lay up there."  
  
"Whatever m' lady wishes. I am here at your service. My only reason for existing is to serve you."  
  
"To serve me. Yes, in that case, tell me again why I should listen to that upstart human."  
  
"Well, I just think that he seems like he's had a hard life. Any spirit worth beans can read that in his face."  
  
"Yes, he has been through much torture, but that's no reason for me to do something nice for someone else. You more than anyone should know that."  
  
"Yes, but I also think that it would not be good to make enemies with Yubaba and Zenniba. By themselves, they might not be anywhere strong enough to challenge you, but if they put their power together, they could pose a very serious threat. I would hate to see anything happen to you."  
  
"Why, thank you. I'll keep that in mind. Come, let's go and get something from the kitchens."  
  
Knoma picked up Jumari and carried her out of the throne room, off in search of some food.  
  
*~*  
  
Chihiro had been practicing her magic for some time. Since she had needed something to focus her power, she had suggested using the hair tie that had been made for her on her very first visit to the spirit world, and Zenniba had declared that it was a capital idea.  
  
"The bond of love that created that tie will serve to strengthen your magic very nicely." She had said. Not surprisingly, Nami had agreed with her. Ever since Nami had joined them in the house, she had noticed that he always seemed to agree with Zenniba, and could also often be seen playing with No Face. For a spirit that was thousands of years old, he often acted like a hyper little kid. To her, he was like an older brother. Lin had stopped in on more than one occasion, seeing as Yubaba had decided that their friendship was too beautiful a thing for her to soil. She would stay for hours and just watch as Chihiro worked at her magic, strengthening it and refining it, testing it out on various objects in the house.  
  
Staying here also meant that she met many of Zenniba's friends. Often, a bird would alight on the window sill to sing to them, in repayment for something that Grandma had done for it or its family. Spirits would come with their problems, and Zenniba never turned any of them away. She handled them all with compassion, using her magic seal to heal their aches and pains, or simply listening to them if that was what they needed most. Chihiro, for the most part, tried to keep out of her way when there were visitors, but sometimes Zenniba would call her over saying that they had some news from the north, often it was trivial, but sometimes there was news that interested her.  
  
The sleeping arrangements were the same as they had been before. Zenniba slept in her bed, while No Face just vanished for the night. Chihiro slept in the makeshift bed by the fire, and Nami slept at the foot of it. At first, this arrangement had made Chihiro uncomfortable, but she had gotten used to it, now it was just normal, and she couldn't imagine him sleeping anywhere else. Nami stayed in his fox form most of the time, in fact, it had been a while since Chihiro had seen him out of it. He claimed that it was more comfortable than in the ungainly human shaped form, but as usual, there was a twinkle in his eyes when he said this, so no one really knew it he was being serious or not.  
  
And then it became time. It was at long last time for Chihiro to head out to confront Jumari. It had been almost a month since Haku had left to go after Link, and there had been no news of them for quite some time. Chihiro assumed that they had made it to the tower safely, but she had no way of knowing what had become of them since. Nami had surprised them all that morning by declaring that he was going to go with her, to protect her on the journey north. Zenniba had agreed that someone should go with her, but was more inclined toward having No Face go, but after several hours of Nami not talking to any of them, except to make threats never to talk to any of them again, she gave in and declared that he could go. He was thrilled, and when Chihiro asked him if there was anything that he needed to have packed in order to go, he said that all he needed was the fur on his back, and a spare tunic for his accursed human form (twinkle).  
  
So they were off, how they would get there, they had no idea. That is, of course, how they would get there after they had gotten off the train. Zenniba had given them two tickets for the train, so that was where they were now, on their way north, higher up and further in. (Disclaimer- that comes from C.S. Lewis, not me)  
  
*~*  
  
It had been a while since Haku and Link had seen Jumari. Knoma was always coming around, asking how they were and checking up on the stores in their pantry. He spent many pleasant mornings with Link exchanging recipes, while Haku pestered him to try to get out information on how much longer they would have to be there. After Link coldly informed him that he didn't have to be there at all, he stopped bothering them.  
  
Finally, the summons came. They were both given freshly pressed tunics and boots, and were told that they could wait at the top of the elevator until Jumari was ready to see them. They had a small breakfast, since their stomachs were too queasy to be trusted with much, and then took the long ride up the elevator. Once they were out on the top floor, they only had to wait a little while before being summoned. As they were waiting, they noticed all manner of foul looking creatures assembling in the throne room. It appeared that there might end up being an audience for the morning's spectacle.  
  
COME IN.  
  
There was nothing else for it, really. They entered with apprehension as they heard the clamoring of the creatures gathered inside. There were hags, were-wolves, vampires, large bats, large wolves, trolls, goblins, witches, and many others. In one corner, Haku noticed Yubaba standing. It seemed that since she had a personal interest in the matter, she too had been invited.  
  
Knoma stood beside the empty throne, carrying a large golden scroll. As they came nearer, he motioned for them to wait. The door behind the throne opened, and in came the most stunning sight they had ever seen.  
  
It was Jumari. There could be no doubt about that. What was incredible was the way she appeared. She wore a black form-fitting gown with an intentionally tattered cape that billowed out all around her, and even above her. On her head, she wore what appeared to be a crown made out of iron, a black crown.  
  
She took her place in front of the throne, then reached out for the scroll in Knoma's hands. He motioned for silence.  
  
"I HAVE REACHED A DECISION."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!  
  
I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS CHAPTER!!!!! I wanted to make Knoma have a slightly more rounded role, as well as a bigger one. PLEASE REVIEW. I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH. That will help me decide where I want to go with this story. Your reviews will tell me whether or not I want her to accept Link's offer.  
  
IF I DO NOT GET REVIEWS, I WILL NOT FINISH THIS STORY! I don't ever leave a story in the dark, BUT I WILL IF I DO NOT GET THE REVIEWS THAT I NEED.  
  
Now, as I said, the pairings will be seen much more strongly in the continuation, but IT WON'T BE WRITTEN IF I DO NOT GET REVIEWS.  
  
For HIS glory ALWAYS.  
  
TME/Dante/Isildri/Brian  
  
In the immortal words of David from NEWSIES  
  
NO ONE CAN BREAK US; NO ONE CAN MAKE US GIVE OUR RIGHTS AWAY. ARISE AND SEIZE THE DAY!  
  
*~*  
  
All right, everybody who reads this fic, I just wanted to make sure that you knew about this. This is completed, and is continued in Pools of Torment, which is completed and is another TBC. So head on down to that fic, and have fun reading it. 


End file.
